


獨佔

by HuanYu1998



Category: Breddy, Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25082851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuanYu1998/pseuds/HuanYu1998
Summary: 人類總是犯賤。
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 9
Kudos: 40





	獨佔

人類總是犯賤。  
這句話其實不單單是一句陳述句，它通常還代表著提醒和警示，可偏偏有人不信邪，栽進去了才領悟其中道理。  
有什麼用呢？晚了。

Eddy是知道Brett喜歡自己這件事的，但他裝作不知道；他給不了Brett想要的，還好Brett也不強求，他們心安理得的待在彼此身邊，給予對方戀人般的、無聲的慰藉和陪伴，可同時又不受任何承諾或契約拘束。  
Eddy天真的以為他能一輩子都和Brett維持這樣的關係走下去，直到某天Brett捅破了這層窗戶紙。

那是再正常不過的假日，Eddy剛把打光板架好就被Brett從身後拍了拍肩膀，他說，嘿，你知道嗎？我愛你七年了。  
Eddy愣在原地，他說，我不知道這麼久。

言意之下就是知道，但不知道愛了這麼久。  
Brett聳聳肩，問：你覺得怎麼樣？  
Eddy沒辦法回答這個問題，於是他搖搖頭。  
Brett說好吧，然後按下攝影機的錄製鍵，在Eddy發呆的時候流暢地說完那句他們已經說了三年的開場白。

Eddy想自己大概是在不知不覺中拒絕了Brett的表白－－或者應該稱之於坦白－－好在Brett向來比他擅長演戲，他可能哭過，也可能沒有，反正沒有嶄露給Eddy看。  
對此，Eddy不得不承認，他鬆了很大一口氣。  
他從高中起就知道Brett是個同性戀，他們整天待在一起，幾乎沒有祕密瞞得住對方；大學後偶爾會有漂亮的男孩在派對裡盯著Brett看，而Brett總是對他們沒什麼興趣，Eddy知道的，他的眼神只會駐足在比自己高的男人身上，最好要有著小麥色的肌膚和棕色的短直髮，或是捲髮，端看當時Eddy的髮型是什麼樣子。  
Eddy想，他應該對此感到噁心......嗎？他應該嗎？說實在的，他沒有注意過其他同性戀友人，不曉得什麼樣的反應才算正常，只知道不管Brett做了什麼，他大概都不會感到噁心或排斥。  
哪怕Brett自慰時喊的可能是他的名字。

Eddy隱隱約約覺得自己這樣好像不太正常，可只要對象是Brett，就好像沒有什麼是不正常的。他已經在對所有事知情的情況下和Brett當了這麼長一段時間的朋友，嚴格說起來，最不正常的應該是這件事才對。  
Eddy其實不太擅長處理這種事情，所以Brett能裝作什麼都沒發生是最好的，這讓他不需要花力氣包裝這段關係，像隻鴕鳥一樣繼續把臉埋在土裡。

我還挺過分的，Eddy想。  
可他一時之間也想不到還能怎麼做才不會傷害到Brett和他自己。

他們倆的名字一直被擺在一起，無論是大學時，還是畢業後。  
Eddy恍恍惚惚地回想，好像已經很久很久沒有人問過他們「有沒有對象」了－－從前他還得用「想先衝事業」來敷衍那些纏人的問題，可不知道從什麼時候開始，他被問「Brett去哪了？怎麼沒和你一起來？」的次數居然比問女朋友的次數還多了。

這麼多年來都是這樣，沒有一天是例外。  
所以當他在熟悉的街角看到Brett和一個他不認識的男人接吻時，他那過於理所當然的念想一下子被打碎了。

Brett的身邊有了其他人，那個人不是他。

Eddy忍了又忍才沒有直接穿越馬路揪起Brett的領子，質問他「這個人是誰？」－－他的怒火來得太快太猛，快到他甚至沒有時間思考自己為什麼生氣。

腦袋被炸得一片空白，事隔三天Eddy才在他們坐在一起工作時轉頭問Brett，那個男的是什麼人？  
他問，那個男的是什麼人，而不是那個男的是你什麼人。  
Brett啜了口拿鐵，不正面回答他的問題：「你看到了？」  
Eddy：「對，我看到了。我看到他親你了。」  
Brett還是沒什麼反應，Eddy簡直恨透了他那張沒有表情的臉，沉澱了三天的憤怒在這個瞬間被重新提起，他的表情可能很猙獰，因為Brett往後縮了一下，還以為他沒有發現。  
Eddy感到一股無以名狀的羞赧和不甘心，幾週前Brett才告訴自己，他愛他愛了七年－－七年，七年啊，這可不是一個小數目。  
「Eddy，」Brett看上去很冷靜，但Eddy注意到他的眼角有點紅：「我不會永遠等你。」  
他知道，他都知道。  
他不過是個給不了承諾卻又佔著位不肯走的混蛋。  
Eddy被他一句話堵得啞口無言，現在他一點也不慶幸Brett過好的演技了，他惡劣地想，要是Brett不只是紅了眼眶，而是對著他嚎啕大哭，或許他還能有機會抱著安慰他。

然後呢？他們之間會有然後嗎？Eddy不知道，或許這才是他真正惡劣的地方。

那天的對話就這麼戛然而止，之後幾天Brett越來越常外出，以往他很少在白天出門，就算有也是和Eddy一起；Eddy沒有問他去哪了，也不曉得該怎麼開口－－他們對彼此太熟悉了，熟悉到過去這種問題根本不會出現在他們之間，Eddy忍著不問，好像不問出口後他們之間的疏遠和變異就是假的似的。  
Eddy近乎自虐的想，也許Brett每一次出門都是和那個男人見面呢？他們還會接吻嗎？或做些更進一步的接觸，他們會做愛嗎？去哪做？Brett會怎麼喊他的名字？Brett愛他嗎？  
這種心情好像叫吃醋。  
Eddy窩在沙發裡，有點不屑於回應自己心底突然冒出的猜測。  
曾幾何時他居然淪落到和一個不認識的人爭論在Brett心裡誰比較重要。

明明是我先來的，他想。  
然而有什麼用？你活該，Eddy Chen，你這是活該。他對自己說。

那晚Brett直到凌晨一點才返家，Eddy開著小燈在客廳等他，問他：「吃過了沒？」  
Brett把包往沙發上隨手一扔，說：「沒吃，餓死了。」  
於是Eddy給他煮了一包麵，他們一起坐在餐桌上，唯一的照明遠在玄關，誰也不知道為什麼沒人去開燈。  
Brett看上去很累，Eddy喝了半杯水，然後漫不經心問他：「好吃嗎？」  
Brett覺得他想問的應該不是這個。他說：「你猜得對，我去找他了。」  
誰問你這個了。  
Eddy瞥了他一眼：「影片還有存稿，明天可以不用錄影。」  
Brett慢悠悠地把一口麵放進自己嘴裡，語速同樣緩慢：「我明天還會去找他。」  
Eddy：「你得多休息，黑眼圈好像變嚴重了。」  
Brett：「他說他從未像愛我一樣愛別人。」  
Eddy愣了一下，接著說：「我想喝咖啡，但這時間泡咖啡好像不是什麼好主意。」  
「Eddy，」Brett抬頭：「我們還跟以前一樣，什麼都不會變。」  
該死的。Eddy知道淚水從自己的眼眶裡掉下來了，但他一點也控制不住自己，該死的。  
他甚至不曉得跟怎麼和Brett解釋這一切，更該死的是，他知道根本不需要解釋，Brett能讀懂他的一切。

人類總是犯賤。  
為什麼學不乖呢？

直到現在Eddy才終於願意面對自己對Brett的感情，但Brett看上去已經不在意了。  
Eddy懷疑過自己對那個陌生男人的敵意只是來自於再也不能獨佔好友的忌妒心，但事情已經到了這步田地，誰會因為好友可能跟其他人做愛了而醋得近乎發瘋？  
他們沒有再說話，直到那碗熱騰騰的麵不再冒煙，Brett才又一次開口：「吃不下了。」  
Eddy把碗拉到自己面前，接過Brett的筷子吃起碗裡剩下的東西。  
他已經不哭了，淚痕卻還掛在臉上，Brett遞給他一張紙，Eddy沒有接。  
「你走得太快了。」Eddy說。  
Brett知道他在說什麼，表情有點無奈，語氣卻是滿滿的惋惜：「我不會永遠等你。」他又重複了一次，就像他一週前說過的一樣。  
「你空出來的位置，總會有人來坐。」Brett說。  
Eddy又哭了，從安安靜靜地掉淚，到哭得泣不成聲。  
「如果沒有發生這件事，你也不會愛我。」  
Eddy想走過去抱住他，但他不行，他只能把臉埋進自己雙臂裡：「我會，我只是發現得太晚了。」  
Brett提醒他：「過去二十多年你愛的都是女孩。」  
「我只愛過兩種人，你，以及你以外的人。」Eddy把頭抬起來：「這下好了，我在失戀的瞬間和暗戀對象出櫃，這會成為我的人生汙點。」  
聽起來確實蠻慘的。Brett偷偷地想。  
Eddy不明白為什麼Brett還笑得出來，他在Brett面前出過很多次糗，但沒一次這麼丟臉。  
最後碗還是Eddy洗的，他掛著滿臉淚在水槽前站了很久，等到他從那個小地方離開，Brett已經在房裡睡得雷打不動了。

之後幾天Eddy和所有失戀的人一樣，整天把自己關在房間裡，除了黑咖啡以外滴水不沾。  
影片錄製還在進行著，只是他再也不會和以前一樣盯著Brett看，也很少再說些無趣的諧音笑話；反觀Brett像變了個人似的，原本話就不少，這幾天又變得更多，活躍到Eddy甚至只需要在他旁邊點頭搖頭。  
就像是Brett把悲傷過度給Eddy了一樣，Eddy想，以前Brett也是這麼看他的嗎？混合著一點忌妒，一點不順眼，以及濃烈的愛與渴求。

原來Brett也不是一直以來都那麼無所謂。  
心安理得享受這份關係的從來就只有Eddy一個人，Brett只是配合他罷了，甚至Eddy也沒有立場責怪Brett打破這份平衡，他已經給了他太多，現在只不過是收回那些本就不屬於Eddy的東西。  
他好像笑得比以前開心了，Eddy想。  
Brett解脫了，是嗎？他再也不會因為某個誰開心而開心，他是他自己了，或許總有一天，Eddy Chen在Brett Yang的生命也會變成可有可無的存在。  
真是活該。

工作以外的時間Brett還是常常外出，只是他變得會和Eddy報備行程，Eddy每次都用一個「好」字敷衍，他覺得有點煩，拜託一下，他正在療傷啊，Brett就不能安靜一點嗎？  
Brett不打算如他的願，他在一個雨天的下午敲開Eddy的房門，朝裡面喊：「出來，你兩天沒吃東西了。」  
Eddy的聲音聽起來很遠，Brett知道他坐在電腦桌前：「我有吃。」  
「放屁。」Brett直接把門推開：「你知不知道不吃飯會便祕？」  
老天啊，Eddy不可置信的轉身看他：「你就不能用點別的方式勸我吃飯？」  
Brett理直氣壯：「幹嘛？我也會大便啊。」  
Eddy簡直要氣死了，他沒好氣的走出房門，一把搶過Brett手上裝著食物的袋子，然後把裡頭的東西全部擺到餐桌上。  
他隨便吃了點白飯和魚肉，Brett坐在他對面，用眼神示意讓他再喝點湯。  
Eddy搖頭，他真的沒有胃口。  
「喝。」Brett說，很有你不喝就別想從這張椅子上離開的架式。  
Eddy只好拿起湯匙舀了一點，又吃了幾口蘿蔔。  
Brett終於滿意了，重新調整了一下坐姿，宣布：「我有事要講。」  
Eddy「嗯哼」一聲，然後聽見Brett說：「我跟他分手了。」  
Eddy一口湯差點喝進鼻子裡：「啊？」  
Brett又說了一次：「我說，我跟他分手了。」  
Eddy這下是真的完全喝不下了，他問：「為什麼？」  
Brett說︰「你覺得呢？」  
我覺得你現在聽起來像條狗。欠人打的那種。

Brett：「既然知道你的心情了，我為什麼還要跟他在一起？」  
Eddy現在確信Brett就是一條狗。  
「可是......等等，啊？」Eddy吼他：「你說你愛他！」  
Brett：「我沒有。我敢保證，我絕不可能說過這種話。」  
Eddy仔細回想了一下，不情願地翻開那些被他刻意封存的記憶－－好像還真沒有。

Brett不是那種喜歡把感情掛在嘴邊的人，但就像Brett能讀懂Eddy一樣，Eddy也能讀懂Brett的一切。Brett確實沒有說過、也沒有表現出他愛過誰（Eddy除外），Eddy的忌妒心僅僅來自於「Brett不再只看著他」，若Brett真正把心交付給誰，Eddy確信自己不會還待在這。  
他會找個沒有人的地方躲著，他想，他會逃開Brett、也逃開他們熟悉的一切，安安靜靜地等待死亡。  
像隻貓，是吧？這應該是Brett會做的事，可是他沒有，不僅沒有，還自虐似的看著Eddy談了那麼多場戀愛。

那人向來不善於在感情以外的事情上虧待自己，如果有什麼想要得到的，他會不顧一切捲起袖子就往前衝。  
和Eddy耗了這麼多年稱得上是Brett Yang二十多年來最拖泥帶水的事情了，Eddy以為那天的坦白對Brett來說已經是最後的背水一戰－－人的耐心是有限的，沒有人有辦法在看不到盡頭的跑道上堅持不停下腳步，更不用說Eddy清楚知道自己都做過什麼混蛋事，Brett的離開最開始令他感到震驚，但冷靜過後就能明白這個結局才是最理所當然的。

Eddy很清楚，Brett沒說過他愛過誰，不代表沒有其他人對Brett說過。  
他曾經因為Brett那句「他說他從未像愛我一樣愛別人」而痛苦，Brett說出這句話時Eddy只覺得有無數把刀朝自己身上飛來，把他劃得皮綻肉開、鮮血淋漓。  
這些年來他把愛給過很多人，包括他的歷任女友，也包括Brett；但哪怕只是做為調情的謊話，他都不敢把這句話說出口。  
他沒有資格、也沒有立場這麼說。  
他只能用盡全力，讓靈魂做好準備，等待Brett真正離開他的那天到來。

可是他錯了。  
Eddy怎麼樣也沒想到，Brett居然能比他還要更混蛋。

Brett說：「在我的世界裡，沒有任何事排在你前面。」  
Eddy忍住沒問「那小提琴呢」，他有更重要的事情想搞清楚：「那你也不能就這樣把人家甩了。」  
Brett笑出聲，笑得極其好看，他垂下眼：「原本我是真的打算和他好好相處的。」

他說，那人其實是過去高中認識的友人，上學時就和自己表白過，不是因為喜歡他，只是湊巧發現他也是同性戀，亂槍打鳥隨便問問罷了；當時Brett沒有答應，甚至沒有留他的電話號碼，前陣子碰巧在網路上遇到了才又重新開始聯絡。  
Eddy有點不滿地插嘴：「你沒有告訴過我。」  
Brett斜眼看他，說：「原本我是打算說的，但同一天你拒絕了我的表白。」  
好吧。Eddy乖乖閉嘴。

Brett其實沒有想到過了這麼多年還會收到來自同個人的示愛，接到訊息的當下他沒有同意，卻也沒有一口回絕；那天下午他決定對著Eddy把兩人都心知肚明的秘密說出口，Eddy拒絕後他把自己關在浴室沖了半小時冷水，隔天醒來發著低燒敲開對話框，告訴那人「我可以和你試試」。  
他沒有提到任何關於Eddy的事，只是說自己原本沒有打算談戀愛，所以如果有什麼不適或不習慣，他會直接提出分開。  
對方答應得很爽快，Brett猜想他也只是抱著「來都來了」的態度，根本沒有多喜歡自己；這圈子就是這樣，遇到同樣性向的人已經足夠困難，遑論遇到真愛。  
只是他大概也高估了自己的演技，或者說是低估了自己對Eddy的執著－－他以為他偽裝得足夠好，然而在某一次根本稱不上約會的約會中，那人像是早就料到一切的樣子，笑著對他說：「你心裡有人。」  
Brett試著擺出聽不懂他在說什麼的表情，但對方顯然沒有Eddy那麼好騙，他摟了一下Brett的肩：「過分了啊，Brett，還想演戲騙我？」  
這是繼街角那個吻之後，他們最親密的動作。  
最後Brett還是提了分手，更追加一頓大餐當作賠罪，那晚太陽剛下山兩人就解散了，Brett卻還是一個人在外面晃到凌晨才回家。  
他在晚風中走了好幾個小時，腦袋裡全是這些年和Eddy發生過的一切。他能隨便舉出關於Eddy的幾十個缺點，然後他絕望的發現，若不是他們倆足夠親近，他也根本不會發現這些事。  
他獨佔太陽，也獨佔所有夜幕降臨後的陰影和晚風。他在這片死寂的中心。

我什麼也沒有了，Brett想。連最後一根自救的繩索都被人砍斷了。  
他搖搖晃晃地回到家，轉開門鎖，下一秒映入眼簾的便是開著暖燈臥躺在沙發上問他「吃過了沒」的Eddy。  
影子在燈光下輕輕搖晃，晃得Brett整個人都有點恍惚。

他對Eddy說「我不會永遠等你」，可事實上他根本沒有逃開的機會，Eddy像個纏人的混蛋，抓著他不肯放手。  
他該怎麼做才能不愛他？  
這太難了，Brett花了七年都沒能解決這個問題，第八年也是如此。

Brett想起那個街角的吻，當時他們路過一間Eddy最喜歡的中餐廳，門邊掛著風鈴，從前Eddy最喜歡捏著嗓子學鈴鐺發出的聲響，Brett曾經覺得他那傻樣子挺可愛的，每每想到都忍不住笑，現在卻只對無時無刻都能想到Eddy的自己感到厭惡－－於是他抬頭，要求他的「男友」親吻他。  
對方是個白人，比他高將近二十公分，聽到這話狐疑地揚起一邊眉毛，卻還是俯下身給了他一個不輕不重的吻。  
Brett咬緊牙根，他拒絕對方更進一步的侵入，也拒絕自己幾乎忍不住的眼淚。

他多麼希望摟著他的人是Eddy。  
他渴望他的吻，渴望他的愛，渴望Eddy Chen的所有東西。

但他實在不敢回頭。  
Brett對Eddy說的沒有一句假話，他試著把心裡的位置空出來，清空過去所有暫存檔，也把那些得不到回應的東西全部扔進垃圾桶。  
他曉得Eddy終於正視自己，但那實在太晚了，Brett樂於冒險，卻不擅於賭博－－比起他付出的八年，他該如何相信Eddy乍現的瞬間？若他輸了，被剝奪的將不僅僅是這八年。

他知道，他都知道。但有時候知道有個屁用。  
去他媽的知道，Brett在某個雨天撐著傘在雨中小跑，他想，Eddy的一切在他這從來就沒有擁有過正常的量詞單位，八年又如何，瞬間又如何，段暫的幸福就不是幸福嗎？  
他跑進那家掛著風鈴的中餐廳買了Eddy平時不愛吃的菜，又跑回家大力敲開Eddy的房門。

Brett不只一次在心裡唾棄自己，Eddy甚至都沒有回過頭還追求自己，怎麼才不到幾天他就沒忍住跑回他面前了？  
都怪Eddy，Brett想，都怪他。所有罪狀都歸他。

「你太霸道了。」餐桌上，Brett不可控制地感到委屈：「你佔滿我心裡所有位置。」  
Eddy的眼眶還是紅的，他繞過餐桌，由上而下給了Brett一個一點都不溫柔的吻。  
他說：「我不會再走了。」  
Brett想，你根本沒走過，你也從來就不肯放我走。

Eddy：「我愛你，從今以後只會愛你。」  
午後的天空亮得很，透過窗簾在地上打出一片片陰影，Brett說：「我不要口頭上的承諾，我不要這些東西。」  
Eddy又一次吻上他：「這不是承諾，這只是一項公告，從此以後在我的心裡置頂。」

Brett不確定這份愛能持續多久，他只想當個暫時的享樂主義者，不顧一切後果、把所有痛苦埋進厚土，享受他渴求了很久很久的東西。  
而該如何讓充滿戒備的貓咪全心全意相信飼主再也不會離開，就又是Eddy該完成的另一個任務了。

人類總是犯賤，是吧？  
總有人必須為他犯下的錯誤付出代價。

Brett：「現在我們能在一起了嗎？」  
Eddy又一次吻上他，緊緊抱住懷裡的人，久久沒有放開。

日子還長著呢。

Fin.  
2020.07.04


End file.
